


Капитан Ваканда

by WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021), Xlamushka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Angst, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark T'Challa (Marvel), Dark Wanda Maximoff, Drama, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Non Consensual Bondage, Non consensual body modification, mentions of mpreg, psychiatric illness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Баки просыпается в Ваканде после двадцати лет сна в криокамере. Стиву все ещё  заказана дорога домой или в Европу, но он не жалеет о сделанном выборе.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	Капитан Ваканда

Открыть глаза не получается. Не хватает сил. Оцепенение, но уже не холод, если бы мог, он кричал бы. Боль в левом плече невыносимая. Что они делают? Что они снова делают с ним? Голоса: «Изменение кардиограммы… ингибиторы… необходимость анестезии…» Вену в локтевом сгибе холодит от вводимого препарата, он больше не слышит и почти ничего не чувствует.

Это всегда было адом. Только раньше это был ад забвения и холода, а теперь — медленно тлеющей боли. Он оглушен и обездвижен, а может быть и нет — первого вполне достаточно для обеспечения его неподвижности. Он и не чувствует почти, только левую руку — каждое зудящее болью нервное окончание от ключицы и лопатки до кончиков пальцев. Он чувствует боль во время коротких просветлений сознания, чувствует ее, погружаясь в глухое беспамятство.

Баки не хочет просыпаться. Если бы он знал, каким кошмаром обернется сон в африканском крио, лучше нашел бы способ ненадолго ускользнуть от Стива и незамысловато вогнать себе в сердце нож. Но сейчас он слишком слаб, даже голову поворачивает с трудом. Это и к лучшему — не остается сил на страх, ведь Стив выглядит старше, гораздо старше чем раньше.

***

Баки просыпается в том же зале, где уснул, если холод криокамеры можно назвать сном. Он уже не в капсуле, а на столе, укрыт покрывалом и не ощущает обычной стылости внутри. Глаза открываются с трудом, но когда он смаргивает пелену, видит перед собой Стива, кто бы сомневался. Баки пробует растянуть губы в улыбке, у него почти получается. Нижняя губа трескается и сочится солоноватой кровью.

Снова заснуть ему не позволяют. Одни чернокожие лаборанты сменяются другими, Баки тормошат — цепляют к нему различные датчики, светят в глаза, делают несколько инъекций. Врачи скупо обмениваются медицинскими терминами и словами на незнакомом языке. Стив наблюдает за происходящим, он прислонился к подоконнику, и на фоне окна его внушительная фигура со сложенными на груди руками кажется почти зловещей. Иногда старший из врачей показывает Стиву какие-то данные на планшете, тот кивает и говорит что-то вполголоса.

Баки едва удается задремать, когда сильная рука поднимает его за плечи:

— Не спать, Бак. — Мягкая борода касается виска, в Европе Стив вот так же оброс однажды. Запах у друга не изменился, это успокаивает — хоть один знакомый запах в стерильно-больничном воздухе. — Тебе надо поесть. Давай, Баки, хватит здесь валяться.

Баки может только ухмыльнуться. Стив подсовывает под него вторую руку и несет на руках, как обморочную девицу. Сил нет даже на стыд. 

— Смотри не урони, — на лице только тень улыбки.

А вот Стив улыбается так, что вокруг глаз собираются морщинки. А на висках у него уже есть седина. Совсем немного, но раньше ее не было вовсе.

— Тебя не уроню, Бак.

Баки прикрывает глаза, пока Стив несет его по коридорам. Двери открывают молчаливые чернокожие слуги, они опускают взгляд и кланяются, Баки не видит.

Стив кормит его с ложечки, какое-то пюре или каша — не разобрать. Он усадил Баки на постели, обложил подушками, а сам устроился с краю. Стив зудит над ухом и уговаривает на каждую следующую ложку, как капризного малыша. 

Над кроватью есть полог, наверное, от москитов. Сверху он украшен ярким орнаментом, Баки смотрит на него, засыпая. Воздух приторный и душный, должно быть, в Ваканде сейчас сезон дождей.

***

В следующее его пробуждение Стив снова рядом. На этот раз он не в дурацкой синей форме, а в обычной футболке и джинсах. Он снова заталкивает ему в рот ложку с пюре, стоит только этот рот открыть. Баки удается отвернуться только от четвертой ложки. Он отпихивает руку Стива обеими ладонями. Обеими ладонями. Двумя живыми ладонями. Черт. Стив похлопывает его по щекам, обтирает лицо влажным полотенцем, а Баки все смотрит на свои руки.

Это был не сон. И не кошмар о Гидре. У него отрастала рука. Та дикая боль всего лишь означала, что у него отрастала рука, подстегнутая какими-то ингибиторами регенерации. Целый институт в Ваканде занимался исследованиями в области восстановительной и генетической медицины последние двадцать лет. Всего двадцать, ну надо же.

— Тогда какого ты выглядишь постаревшим на десять лет?

Ответ Стива можно было бы предвидеть:

— Институту требовался материал для исследований и лабораторная мышка.

— Ну и болван. — Баки откидывается на подушки и улыбается, некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.

На следующий день Баки с помощью Стива встает с постели и доходит до окна. За стеклом стена джунглей и дождь. В комнате есть еще одна кровать, кресло и стол.

На столе блюдо с незнакомыми фруктами и компьютер, по крайней мере тонкая панель с мерцающим над ней голографическим экраном похожа на то, что, как он знает, разрабатывал Старк. Баки ходит по комнате, опираясь на плечи Стива, на самом деле друг почти таскает его за собой. Зеркало становится следующим потрясением. У Баки сильнейшее ощущение дежавю. Из отражения на него смотрят взрослый Стив и Баки-сопляк из тридцатых. Не совсем такой же, но очень похожий. Даже прическа та же. Будто его, как куклу, обрядили в прежний облик.

— Какого черта? — недоумение и почти испуг не получается скрыть.

— Мышцы атрофировались из-за отсутствия физической нагрузки. Электростимуляция не очень эффективна при такой длительности лечения. Стимулировать регенерацию в криокамере нельзя, тебя погружали в медикаментозную кому.

— А волосы? — глупо, но именно утрата такой незначительной детали усиливает ощущение собственной ненастоящести.

— Ты же лежал, за короткими легче ухаживать. Тебя несколько раз стригли и брили раз в неделю.

Точно, Баки проводит ладонью по щетине на щеке:

— Кажется, снова пора.

Одна из стенных панелей легко сдвигается, за ней находится ванная. Стив усаживает Баки на стул возле раковины и вручает одноразовый безопасный станок. Баки несколько раз проводит станком по челюсти и опускает руку на край раковины. После прогулки по комнате он весь в испарине и чувствует себя слабее новорожденного котенка. Стив добривает его сам, а потом набирает ему ванну:

— Боюсь, в душе ты не устоишь.

Баки засыпает в теплой воде и просыпается, когда Стив пытается его вытащить. Быть голым в объятиях друга чертовски неловко еще и от того, что неловко только ему. Стив сохраняет полнейшую невозмутимость, оборачивая его огромным полотенцем и снова подхватывая на руки. Может, годы и повлияли на его внешность, но точно не сделали слабее.

На следующий день им наносит визит король Т'чалла. Вот уж на ком прошедшие двадцать лет отразились в полной мере. Пантера погрузнел, а седых волос на голове едва ли не половина. Он приветствует, задает вопросы о самочувствии и приглашает не стесняться пользоваться спортивным залом и бассейном. Впрочем, Стив обещает сам все показать Баки в их части дворца. Король не задерживается надолго.

— Наша часть дворца? — Баки усиливает вопрос поднятой бровью.

— Я почти постоянно живу в Ваканде. Я ведь преступник с тех пор, как не подписал Заковианское соглашение, путь в Америку и Европу мне заказан.

Боже, он до сих пор из-за него… Ужас и раскаяние слишком явно проступают на лице, поэтому Стив берет ладони Баки в свои и успокаивающе их сжимает.

— Я не жалею, Бак. Все мы делаем свой выбор. Я сделал свой и не жалею. Ты стоишь всего, а у Америки нет исключительного права на поддержание порядка в мире, даже на пару с Тони Старком.

Один вопрос вызывает следующий, так Баки узнает, что Земо вполне удался его замысел — Мстители раскололись на два лагеря. Масштабной войны между ними, правда, не случилось, но и воссоединиться команда больше не смогла. Сэм через несколько лет противостояния перешел на сторону Старка и вернулся на родину, а вот Ванда осталась со Стивом. Вижн занял нейтральную позицию, Наташа ушла в тень, Клинт отправился в отставку. Тони и Стив поделили песочницу на сферы контроля. Поделили Землю.

Стив оказался от щита и звания героя, но не прекратил вмешиваться в драки. Пусть редко и только в самые значительные, и все же Баки не по себе от того, как спокойно Стив это сказал: «Поделили Землю».

***

Страх окружающих привычен. Баки, конечно, надеялся, что за двадцать лет его репутация подзабудется. Он ходит со Стивом в спортзал, и по пути все встречные опускают головы и отходят с их пути. Баки тоже не смотрит в глаза, ни к чему пугать их еще больше, но каждый раз слышит невнятный шепот: «капитан, моджо-ва». Кажется это приветствие. Стив обычно кивает, но ни с кем не разговаривает. Баки с трудом осиливает короткую дорогу, ему не до разговоров. Из спортзала он идет, если это слово вообще применимо, опершись на Стива — вися на нем. Обитатели дворца в первый день осторожно предлагают свою помощь, но Стив что-то резко отвечает на гортанном местном языке, и те отступают, кланяясь.

— Обойдемся своими силами, — поясняет Стив. И добавляет: — Ты мой, лучше им это усвоить. 

Его? У Баки все еще неприятности с возможными (бывшими) работодателями? Может быть, подданные Т'чаллы все еще считают его причастным к смерти прежнего короля? Баки не задает этот вопрос сразу, а потом не приходится к слову, чтобы уточнить.

С каждым днем Баки все лучше, жаль, что на улицу Стив его пока не выпускает, боится, что ослабленный организм может не справиться с какой-нибудь инфекцией, в тропиках этого добра навалом. Баки начинает самостоятельно передвигаться по отведенному им со Стивом крылу дворца. Кроме спальни и примыкающей к ней ванной, есть вторая огромная ванная, с рисунком из мозаики на стенах и небольшим бассейном в полу, есть столовая, библиотека с книгами на нескольких языках и гостиная, больше напоминающая кинозал, просторная гардеробная, наполовину пустая, и даже кабинет. Чертовски непривычно, что они со Стивом обзавелись… слугами?

— Это дворец Т'чаллы, — поясняет Стив, — и это его слуги.

Похоже, за прошедшие два десятка лет он привык к тихим чужакам, снующим по его комнатам. Отдает короткие распоряжения на английском, если Баки в комнате, и на местном языке, если Баки нет. Баки от слуг все еще не по себе. 

Иногда Стив уезжает на несколько дней, Баки еще недостаточно освоил современные коммуникаторы, чтобы отследить связь этих командировок и мировых новостей, а она явно должна быть. Стив обычно работает в своем кабинете, и, чтобы вытащить его оттуда, нужно что-то экстраординарное. Чем именно Стив занят, тоже выяснить не удается: «Поверь, ничего серьезного. Ты еще недостаточно окреп», — вот и все отговорки. Баки начинает подозревать, что никогда не будет достаточно хорош для помощи Стиву. Что ж, его можно понять.

В отсутствии друга Баки перекидывается несколькими словами с К'харой, худенькой быстроглазой девушкой, обычно приносящей еду. Она часто упоминает «капитан» и добавляет коротенькую приставку. Баки не знает ее языка, а девчонка недостаточно владеет английским, но скоро удается выяснить, что эту же приставку употребляют, говоря о пантере. Пантере — покровительнице Ваканды. Интересно. А вот Баки без металлической руки не так уж страшен ваканди. Не так страшен, как Стив. Открытие настолько ошеломляет, что в первый момент Баки не может в него поверить — слуги боятся вовсе не его, они боятся Стива.

Стив обнаруживается в комнате утром, он уже успел сходить в душ и теперь расхаживает по спальне в одних легких штанах и с мокрыми волосами. Капли воды падают на штаны и пол, оставляя мокрые пятна. Приятно веет прохладным кондиционированным воздухом. Ну конечно, Стив опять выкрутил регулятор на минимум.

— Иди сюда, балда, — зовет Баки, переворачиваясь на спину и пытаясь окончательно проснуться.

Стив подходит, и Баки тянет его на кровать, чтобы присел, а потом вытирает ему голову брошенным на тумбочку полотенцем. Разумеется, он не верит всерьез, что этот шкаф может простудиться от сквозняка, но привычное беспокойство оказывается сильнее. Стив жмурится довольно и трется о ладони, подставляясь под своеобразный массаж. Похоже, мысли у них до сих пор сходятся.

— Массаж? — предлагает Стив.

Врачи рекомендовали массаж как средство улучшения кровоснабжения мышц, а поскольку у бывшего Зимнего Солдата серьезные проблемы с доверием, процедуру вызвался проводить Стив. Кажется, и когда Баки был в коме — отращивал левую руку, — Стив никому не позволял прикасаться к нему, исключения делались только если отсутствие самого Стива в Ваканде затягивалось на несколько дней. Стив чертов подозрительный засранец, К'хара сказала, что никто из этих массажистов больше во дворце не работает. Нет, она плохо говорит на английском, поэтому сказала что-то вроде: «Их больше здесь нет».

Тело все еще сонное, но будить его массажем не самая плохая идея, лучше, на взгляд Баки, чем контрастный душ. У него все еще сложные отношения с холодом. Поэтому он с готовностью перекатывается на живот и снова прикрывает глаза. Стив усмехается и усаживается ему на бедра, вминая глубже в матрас. Раньше они всегда пользовались специальным массажным столом, но сейчас Баки никуда идти не хочется, да и Стива все устраивает. А потом Стив скатывается с него на постель и убирает мешающую простыню, а следом и белье. Об этом Баки не подумал. Стив усаживается на него снова и становится очевидным, что он одет, а вот Баки совершенно голый, и раньше в этой ситуации они никогда не оказывались в таком тесном контакте. Раньше Стив касался его только ладонями, а теперь бедра Баки придавливает его теплая тяжесть, и он почти чувствует себя в ловушке, ведь реши он сейчас вывернуться из-под друга, вряд ли что получится. 

Стив успокаивающе проводит раскрытыми ладонями по его спине.

— Тшшш, все хорошо.

Раз, другой. Напряжение и правда начинает отпускать, а Стив хмыкает:

— Не достаю, — и сдвигается на поясницу.

Он больше не давит всей тяжестью, скорее стоит над Баки на коленях. Разминает шею, потом руки, больше внимания уделяя левой, которая все еще заметно слабее. Ладони Стива спускаются на плечи, давят, гладят, находят болезненные точки. Потом приходит очередь лопаток и ребер, Стив снова сползает по телу Баки ниже и разминает его поясницу. Широкие ладони раз за разом охватывают талию, будто Баки девчонка, и Стиву нравится смотреть, как его руки выглядят на более хрупком теле. Еще бы не хрупком — Баки после всех восстановительных процедур стал почти тем же парнем, что до войны, а вот Стив, кажется, не столько повзрослел, хотя седина на висках и борода здорово прибавляют ему возраста, сколько заматерел, стал еще огромнее и сильнее. От этих мыслей Баки становится неуютно, и он шутит:

— Хватит пялиться на мою задницу.

Стив ухмыляется:

— Я еще и не начинал.

Все-таки идея делать массаж на кровати была не самой удачной. Стив сделал массаж задницы — «размял ягодичные мышцы, Бак» — и перешел к бедрам. Но в этом положении, когда Стив ведет по внутренней поверхности бедер, его ладони оказываются под самым задом, так что большие пальцы касаются мошонки, а когда двигаются назад, чуть разводят в стороны ягодицы. От этого Баки чувствует себя стыдно раскрытым, выставленным напоказ. К счастью, эта неожиданная пытка не длится долго, Стив меняет положение, садится лицом к его ступням и больше ничего смущающего не происходит. 

В этот день.

Стив любит его касаться, всегда так было. Раньше и сам Баки все время норовил взъерошить другу волосы или приобнять за плечи. Но теперь они поменялись ролями, это ему растрепывают волосы и обнимают тоже его. Стив слишком одинок, жизнь отучила его доверять людям, да и Баки он терял не единожды, поэтому все это легко объяснить, но иногда бывает трудно не отстраниться.

***

Моджо-ва значит спутник. Оказывается, спящему Баки был выстроен монумент. Стив находит это забавным, а вот самому Баки это не нравится. Монумент есть и у Стива — большая белая статуя рядом с черной пантерой, охраняющей страну не первый век. Стив наконец-то вывез его посмотреть город, и Баки увидел статуи недалеко от дворца.

— Они переделывают тебя, — улыбается Стив. — Скоро ты будешь не лежать, а стоять рядом со мной.

На самом деле не рядом, а за ним. И ваканди слишком уж низко кланяются при приближении их машины.

— Начерта нам памятники, Стиви? — недоуменно спрашивает Баки.

— Они дань благодарности, я несколько раз помог Т'чалле защитить страну от врагов.

— А мне зачем? Я-то никому не помогал.

— Так им проще запомнить и понять, что ты мой. 

Когда они возвращаются во дворец, Баки замечает с другой стороны от пантеры фигуру из темно-красного камня — статую Красной Ведьмы. Стив говорит, что Ванды в Ваканде сейчас нет, Баки ему почему-то не верит.

Когда Стив в очередной раз улетает на джете по своим неведомым делам, Баки выясняет у К'хары, что «моджо» означает муж, а «ва» — брат. Это ничего не объясняет, и возможно, Стив дал верный перевод, но Баки все равно это не нравится, а дворец все больше напоминает клетку. Для проверки этой гипотезы Баки пытается сбежать, и его находят. 

Через несколько часов возвращается Стив.

Баки привязан к кровати в их спальне. Скорее, прикован, тюремщики учли сыворотку в его крови, но позаботились о том, чтобы не оставить на теле ссадин, кроме тех, что Баки заработал в короткой драке. Парни или получили аналог суперсыворотки, или их пантерокостюмы дают такое внушительное боевое преимущество, что против пятерых Баки выдержал чуть больше четверти часа.

Стив заходит в комнату в своей непонятной форме. Недовольно фыркает, увидев Баки прикованным, но освобождать не спешит. Сначала раздевается, затем идет в душ. Выходит он в одном полотенце и направляется прямо к нему. Усаживается на край постели, проводит большим пальцем по затягивающейся ссадине на скуле, потом по быстро светлеющим синякам на предплечье. 

— Зачем ты это сделал? — В голосе укор, как и во взгляде. Почти печаль.

Баки чуть приподнимает руки и спрашивает тоже:

— А зачем это сделал ты?

— Они пытались лишь защитить тебя.

— Брось, Стиви. Ловили меня, может, и пантеры, но по твоему приказу.

Стив молчит недолго, рассеянно проводит ладонью по шее Баки, ведет ей ниже, разрывая и без того надорванный в драке ворот футболки. От этого хозяйского прикосновения Баки ощущает, как внутри становится холодно, а все волоски на теле встают дыбом. Стив чувствует это, гладит пальцем поджавшийся сосок и убирает руку.

— Ты прав, приказ был мой. Я больше не могу тебя потерять.

— Я теперь твой? Твой пленник?

Стив усмехается довольно, и его уверенность, отсутствие гнева, пугают сильнее, чем напугал бы окрик или пощечина.

— Ты теперь мой, Бак, — подтверждает он. — Ты теперь мой.

Что такое принадлежать Стиву Роджерсу, Баки понимает достаточно быстро. Стива мало интересует его душа или контроль над психикой, скорее, речь идет о теле.

Стив освобождает его от оков, одновременно высвобождая из одежды. Баки сопротивляется, но толку нет. Стив садится на его бедра, придавливая к постели, и прижимает к матрасу ладони, сплетая их пальцы почти нежно. Нежно, вот только вырваться не хватает сил. Баки уворачивается от поцелуев, и Стив не настаивает, он трется лицом о его щеку и шею, проводит заросшим бородой подбородком по груди, облизывает и прикусывает соски, будто Баки девчонка какая-то. Соски почему-то оказываются слишком чувствительными, и Стив мучает Баки, прикусывая и посасывая их, пока у того не встает. 

Стив снова защелкивает запястья Баки в наручники и цепляет их к изголовью. 

— Это только сегодня, — ласково шепчет он в ухо, — чтобы ты не причинил себе вреда.

Стив не насилует Баки. Не так, как мог бы, во всяком случае. Он ласкает его ртом, а внутрь вводит всего один палец. Члену Баки невыносимо горячо. Он отвык, в его жизни секса не случалось несколько лет, даже если не считать то время, что он проспал. А Стив так сильно втягивает его в рот, гладит член языком, да еще и давит на что-то внутри, что у Баки глаза сами собой закатываются и с губ рвутся постыдные стоны. Стив выпускает его член изо рта, щекочет языком головку и снова гладит внутри пальцем. Сперма пачкает ему губы, но Стива это не смущает, он широко облизывается, а потом все же целует рот ошалевшего Баки, щедро делясь его же вкусом.

Стив отстегивает наручники от изголовья, но запястья освобождать не спешит. Лежит рядом, уткнувшись Баки лицом в шею и гладит то лобок, то живот.

— Чего тебе еще от меня надо? — спрашивает Баки, когда немного приходит в себя.

— Детей, — мечтательно отвечает Стив. На его лице улыбка сумасшедшего.

***

Баки понимает, что своим неудавшимся побегом открыл ящик Пандоры, но уже поздно. Если бы он хотя бы приблизительно представлял, с чем имеет дело, готовился бы гораздо тщательнее, и, может быть, тогда у него и правда появился бы шанс.

Теперь охрана стоит у дверей не скрываясь, а Стив больше не запирается в кабинете. Он пользуется компьютером в спальне и охотно дает пояснения, хотя и не любит отвлекаться и часто жестом просит Баки помолчать и не отрывать его от работы. У Стива интересная работа и в чем-то даже знакомая — он наводит в мире порядок, тот, который кажется ему правильным, но теперь не в одиночку или с помощью горстки супергероев, нет, подход более системный.

— Когда все случилось, я понял, что плохо понимаю ценности двадцать первого века, — Стив устало трет лоб и откидывается на спинку кресла, — Тони всегда поступал как хотел, у него бывали разные мотивы, и, в зависимости от них, он раз за разом втравливал Мстителей в неприятности. Аргумент, по большому счету, всегда был один — Я так хочу. И этот век был готов принять его. А меня объявили преступником. Все можно было отыграть назад. Если бы я выждал или просто пришел с повинной. Но я не мог допустить, чтобы ты попал под удар. Ты, Баки. Ты оказался сильнее остальных доводов.

День за днем Баки восстанавливает события двадцати лет, что прошли без него. Двадцать одиноких лет, превративших его Стива в чудовище. И все же, он еще на что-то надеется, пока не видит во время одной из прогулок обезглавленное тело на каменных плитах перед фигурами покровителей Ваканды. Он узнает К'хару по браслету из дешевой бирюзы на щиколотке. 

— Она помогла устроить твой глупый побег. Я дал ей время раскаяться и сознаться, но она не захотела. — На лице Стива читается горечь, между бровей обозначивается скорбная морщинка. — Я ведь так много сделал для ее народа, но людям не свойственна благодарность.

Баки до слез жаль девушку, и Стив его не осуждает, он даже ободряюще гладит Баки по тыльной стороне кисти и всю прогулку накрывает его руку своей ладонью.

Да, Стив сделал для Ваканды достаточно — крохотная некогда страна занимает теперь почти четверть черного континента и продолжает увеличиваться в размерах. И дело не только в тех растерянных остатках Гидры, которые Стив собрал под своим началом и которым дал новую цель, _прежнюю_ , на самом деле. Бывший Капитан Америка поделился с сыновьями пантеры кровью. Он отдал столько своей крови, что приглашенные из разных стран ученые смогли выделить некоторые компоненты сыворотки и синтезировать ее аналог. Жаль, что их исследования на этом не завершились.

Стив мечтал вернуть Баки. Мечтал вернуть не уснувшего Зимнего Солдата, а парня из своей юности, из лучших воспоминаний. Он был им одержим. Об этом ничего не было в его музее, кстати, прекратившем свое существование более десяти лет назад. Любой вдумчивый исследователь и так смог бы понять что к чему, избавься он от призмы урапатриотизма, через которую было принято изучать историю Стива Роджерса — Капитана Америки. Баки был тем, ради чьего внимания Стив лез в драки, Баки был тем, за кем сам он готов был отправиться хоть в пекло. Без него Стив не захотел жить, а вернув, предпочел остальному миру. И Стив никогда ничего не делал наполовину, получив Баки, он захотел его целиком.

Стив не тащит Баки в постель, у них достаточно времени, можно не спешить. Иногда Стив целует его — дает увернуться или держит лицо в ладонях и вылизывает сомкнутые губы. Никогда не кусает, но однажды плотно накрывает ладонью рот и нос и просто смотрит в глаза. Баки сидит верхом на его коленях и чувствует, как горячо и много становится у Стива в паху. Он держится около трех минут, а потом пытается вдохнуть, и Стив сразу убирает ладонь и целует глубоко и властно. 

Больше Баки не отворачивается.

Визиты в медицинский центр становятся постоянными. Баки не понимает что к чему, пока Стив не рассказывает ему подробнее о программе по изучению регенерации. И вот тут волосы у Баки встают дыбом, до такого Гидра не додумалась.

Стив лично контролирует все исследования. Вскоре после распада Мстителей Наташа помогла ему заполучить одну из перспективных разработок искусственного интеллекта — у них с Тони должен был быть паритет, тогда это казалось разумным. Проанализировав все известное науке о регенерации, Стив выяснил одну любопытную вещь — некоторые организмы, обладающие хорошей регенерацией, являлись также гермафродитами. И это было очень заманчиво. Стив хотел получить своего Баки, и если он желал оставить его прежним снаружи, внутри был готов немного изменить. Игры с генами могут дать интересный результат.

***

Терпение даже суперсолдата имеет предел. Стив целует Баки все чаще и каждый раз заходит чуть дальше. Не сопротивляться, чтобы не злить Стива, у Баки получается не всегда. Да и просто покорности Стиву мало. Стив целует его, пока губы не начинают саднить у обоих, но если самого Стива почти трясет от возбуждения, то Баки чувствует себя лишь смертельно уставшим. Он готов к тому, что Стив снова привяжет его к кровати, но тот решает проблему иначе — Стив зачитывает код. И все было бы не так плохо, не пригласи он Ванду.

Ванда выглядит лет на тридцать. Неплохо, на самом деле она на десяток лет старше. Она красива, лучше чем Баки помнит, хотя он видел-то ее мельком. Если перед Стивом склоняют головы, перед Вандой падают ниц.

— Красивый мальчик, — снисходительно воркует она, разглядывая лежащего на постели Баки.

У Баки зацелованный припухший рот и засосы на шее и плечах, соски ярко розовые и тоже воспаленные. Тонкие штаны едва держатся на бедрах, на рубашке не уцелела ни одна пуговица 

— Никак не хочет тебя принять, — продолжает ведьма. Она перекатывает из ладони в ладонь алый сияющий шар, подкидывает его вверх, заставляя размотаться в тонкую светящуюся прядь, и подхватывает снова.

Стив не смотрит на нее, отворачивается к окну, досадливо и устало трет глаза. Ведьма ласково гладит его по волосам и роняет почти мечтательно:

— Ему почти столько же, сколько было Пьетро.

Баки ухмыляется и хочет возразить, что он, как минимум, на три четверти века старше, но невидимая сила не позволяет разомкнуть рот, вырывается лишь мычание. Та же сила прижимает к постели, тонкие алые нити удерживают не хуже стальных оков. Ухмыляться больше не хочется, Ванда не отпускает, не дает ни одним мускулом пошевелить, рассматривает, как пойманную букашку. Наконец ей это надоедает, а может, она разглядела все, что собиралась.

— Я помогу тебе, Стив, — говорит она задумчиво и улыбается, на миг становясь похожей на прежнюю девчонку, — к тому же у тебя уже есть подходящий ключ.

— Код? — Стив снова недовольно хмурится.

— Ну конечно, — мурлыкает ведьма, — это будет забавно. А потом тело привыкнет.

— Ты будешь сильно желать его, Баки, — обращается она к лежащему на постели, — и тебе будет очень хорошо со Стивом, правда?

Стив выглядит чертовски сердитым, но Ванда лишь мелодично смеется. А потом кивает Стиву, и алые нити плотнее опутывают и укрывают тело Баки. Стив начинает произносить слова.

— Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет. — С каждым словом кровь словно вскипает в жилах. Баки утрачивает контроль над разумом и телом, но совсем не так, как раньше. — Печь. Девять. Добросердечный. Возвращение на родину. — Теперь есть лишь один человек, к которому Баки хотел бы вернуться, и в этом нет ничего нового, ново то, _как_ Баки хочет с ним быть. Желание принадлежать мучительно, на близость Стива откликается все тело, в паху ломит от напряжения, и пересыхает рот. — Один. Товарный вагон.

Стив замолкает, Ванда собирает в ладонь комок алых всполохов, освобождая Баки. Он жалобно и призывно стонет на постели.

— Иди к нему, Стив, — говорит Ванда и грустно улыбается, — мне жаль, что у тебя не получилось по-другому.

Она выскальзывает из спальни почти неслышно. Они забывают о ней раньше, чем закрывается дверь.

Стива мало, мало его ласковых рук, мало поцелуев, распирающего внутри члена мало:

— Стиииви, — зовет Баки, — Стиви, еще, пожалуйста. 

Стив не отказывает, вбивается сильнее, прижимает к себе ближе, оставляет метки на коже. Баки кончает и возбуждается снова. Они выматывают друг друга и засыпают, так и не расцепив объятий, член Стива все еще в заднице Баки. С этим членом внутри он и просыпается. Только код больше не действует.

Он просыпается от того, что внутри все саднит. Чужие движения раздражают нежную слизистую, но и рождают в животе теплый отклик. Давление и трение в глубине тела и гадко, и странно-приятно одновременно. Прикосновения не только внутри, но и снаружи — чьи-то пальцы катают по очереди соски, прищипывают их, гладят. Вторая ладонь накрывает живот, так что каждый толчок внутрь, отзывается прикосновением к этой ладони. Словно лежащий позади Баки человек пытается своим членом, сквозь его тело, коснуться собственной руки. И это получается, даже слишком хорошо.

У Баки стоит только наполовину, дискомфорт от соития начинает перебивать томное недостаточное удовольствие. Он пытается отодвинуться, но его не пускают: «Тшшш, маленький», — ласковый шепот в ухо, мочку прикусывают и втягивают в горячий влажный рот, ладонь с живота перемещается на член и начинает жестко дрочить его. Большой палец трет под головкой, потом размазывает по ней выступившую каплю. Баки откидывается голову на чужое плечо и кончает почти всухую. Разрядка выгибает дугой, выкручивает все мышцы, после он снова ненадолго засыпает.

Просыпается Баки в ванне. В той огромной, больше похожей на бассейн. Стив одной рукой удерживает его голову над поверхностью воды, а другой водит губкой по телу. Баки просыпается и дергается так, что едва не захлебывается водой. Стив ловит его и помогает сесть, и все это так похоже на первые дни после комы, что на мгновение у Баки закрадывается надежда, что все произошедшее просто сон, бред и кошмар. Но у Стива на плече бледный след укуса, его рука скользит по ноге Баки от колена к паху, осторожно оглаживает мошонку, а потом палец трогает раздраженное отверстие, вызывая новый рывок в сторону и болезненное оханье. Отодвинуться от Стива не получается, руку тот убирает сам, смотрит виновато:

— Прости, Баки, не нужно было трогать тебя утром.

В следующий раз Стив зачитывает код через три дня.

***

Ведьма права — тело привыкает. После нескольких раз Баки начинает реагировать на запах Стива, на измененный желанием ритм дыхания, на его шепот, прикосновения. Человек ничуть не лучше собаки — у той слюна выделялась на звук метронома, а у Баки член начинает сочиться вязкими каплями, едва Стив проведет ладонью от затылка по шее вниз или просто оглянется на кровать, а потом на Баки. У них теперь только одна кровать в спальне. И все же Баки сопротивляется, заставляя Стива снова и снова зачитывать код. Он боится сдаться.

Стив нежен так, что от этого хочется выть. Почему, ну почему, чтобы выказать эту нежность, ему пришлось сойти с ума? Так боялся, что Баки не примет? Баки, конечно, по девочкам, но любовь сумел бы разглядеть. Или не сумел? Может, его близорукость привела Стива к этому. Но вот в экспериментах Баки не виноват точно.

Эксперименты над геномом человека запрещены, только инспекторам ВОЗ закрыт путь в Ваканду. Стиву не приходится никого обманывать или соблазнять посулами, на свете полно сумасшедших фанатиков от науки, остается только выбрать лучших. Эксперименты над животными быстро становятся неэффективными, обычные люди их просто не переживают. К счастью, у Т'чаллы большая гвардия, и сыворотка не делает их смирными. Преступившие приказ или дворцовые правила отправляются в лаборатории, это здорово помогает поддерживать дисциплину. Сыновья пантеры прекрасно знают — из медицинского центра никто не вернулся, кроме моджо-ва, но у полубогов своя судьба и жизнь почти вечная, тогда как с ними полубоги поделились только силой. Счет идет на десятки гвардейцев, когда намечаются первые успехи. Именно тогда Баки получает первое известие от Наташи.

Это шифр, не такой уж сложный, нарочито знакомый даже — повторяющиеся объявления в местной интернет-газете. Цепочка ведет от одного сайта к другому, Баки беззастенчиво пользуется личными коммуникаторами охраны, иногда забирает комы у прохожих, щедро, впрочем, платя. Скоро у него собирается внушительная коллекция. 

Стив предлагает заказать новые модели по каталогу, но Баки лишь смеется и поясняет, что проводит социологическое исследование — изучает уровень жизни в столице Ваканды, анализируя рынок личных коммуникаторов. 

Наташа сообщает, что добраться до него трудно, что новая Гидра заграбастала почти полмира и контролирует его куда как жестче и эффективнее, чем прежняя, что Тони Старк готов предоставить ему убежище. Что Старк не простил, но сдержит слово, лишь бы ослабить Стива. Наташа пишет, что Сэм командует Щ.И.Т.ом и тоже готов помочь. Пишет, что попытается помочь ему выбраться. Не пишет, что надеется на удачу. А после одного из сообщений пропадает на две недели. 

Он видит ее с парадного балкона, лежащую на каменных плитах перед статуей Алой Ведьмы.

Теперь понятно, почему люди обходят эту статую стороной. Ванде не обязательно присутствовать на казни лично, из ладоней ее огромного каменного двойника исходит та же страшная сила. Стив выводит Баки на балкон и обнимает со спины, не позволяя ни отвернуться, ни даже просто отвести взгляд.

— Она посягнула на тебя, — переводит он слова гортанного приговора, — она хотела выкрасть тебя, соблазнить, отнять у меня. Сама бесплодная, она противилась мысли, что ты принесешь мне наследника. 

Стив целует Баки в шею, чуть прикусывает кожу у плеча и лижет по бьющейся под кожей жилке вверх, дует на ухо. Наташа медленно умирает на плитах перед статуей Ведьмы. 

Наташа постарела, но все еще красива, только вот этой красоты все меньше в ней с каждым мигом. Боль выдавливает все краски — белеет кожа, даже волосы становятся тусклей, боль не дает вырваться крику. Баки помнит, как Ванда запретила говорить ему, но тогда рядом стоял Стив, а Наташа лежит у постамента одна, на ее шее надуваются жилы, она приоткрывает рот, из него вырываются лишь хрипы — жалкие и страшные. Из ушей и носа вытекают тонкие струйки крови. Все ее тело оплетают алые нити, идущие от рук статуи. Потом маленькая фигурка начинает подниматься в воздух, на уровне груди каменной ведьмы тело сгибается пополам и замирает, падает уже бездыханное между каменными хранителями Ваканды. 

— Жаль, когда-то она так нравилась мне, — голос Ванды звучит совсем рядом. Баки дергается в сторону, но это только голос. Стив снова целует Баки в шею и отвечает:

— Мне тоже жаль, когда-то она была прекрасна. 

Измятое тело остается на плитах, оно истлевает за неделю, вместе с одеждой.

Смешно, но даже после всего этого прагматичный Стив больше верит в науку. Он приводит Баки в лабораторию и показывает ему лежащего на кровати черного парня с огромным животом. Баки узнает одного из гвардейцев, охранявших (стороживших) его во время прогулок.

— Если все пройдет удачно, ты станешь следующим.

Парень одурманен чем-то, глаза закатились так, что видны голубоватые белки. Бугристый живот под тонкой сорочкой ходит ходуном, будто живет собственной жизнью. Оно и живет там внутри — нечто, получившее в свой химерический генетический код что-то от червя или рыбы. Баки тошнит на чистый плиточный пол. Стив выводит его, обессиленного от ужаса. 

Через несколько недель Баки слышит разговор медиков на немецком, парень умер, пытаясь родить свое чудовище. 

Баки получает отсрочку.

Стив не отступит, этот сукин сын вообще не умеет отступать. Он все так же одержимо трахает Баки, а потом ласково гладит живот, словно там уже есть что-то. Баки не любит колено-локтевую как раз поэтому. Стив точно знает, под каким углом нужно вгонять в него член, и никогда не ошибается и на миллиметр, если только не хочет его помучить, подразнить. Баки прогибается в пояснице и вздергивает выше задницу. Стив подхватывает его под живот, толкается членом в свою ладонь, накрывает сверху вспотевшим телом, и Баки чувствует себя почти животным. 

Иногда Стив зачитывает код, когда Баки уже на грани оргазма, одного этого достаточно, чтобы толкнуть за эту грань. Порой это усиливает ощущения настолько, что Баки теряет сознание. Приходит в себя всегда с ноющими, измученными слишком настойчивыми ласками сосками, Стив гладит его живот, а внутри хлюпает от слитой туда спермы.

***

Однажды Стив шепотом произносит код на ухо Баки в день Покровителей, когда они с балкона дворца вместе с Т'чаллой и Вандой приветствуют народ.

Король в церемониальной яркой одежде, Ванда в длинном кроваво-темном платье, Стив затянут в синюю форму, а Баки в белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами и белых же легких брюках. Стив привычно обнимает его со спины, он уже произнес свою короткую речь и отодвинулся чуть вглубь балкона. Пока Т'чалла прославляет пантеру и других покровителей, Стив дует Баки на волосы на затылке, зарывается в них носом. Баки пытается отстраниться — для дворцовых слуг отношения между ними давно не секрет, но демонстрировать их всей Ваканде он желанием не горит. Но Стив лишь прижимает его теснее, так что Баки задницей чувствует его член, и начинает шепотом произносить слова кода. 

Баки вцепляется в обнимающие его руки, но защитная ткань формы делает это почти неощутимым для Стива. После слова «вагон» Баки едва может стоять на ногах. Близость Стива, его запах, прикосновения, голос делают желание непреодолимым. 

Они на балконе, перед тысячами зрителей, и Стив уговаривает его потерпеть, рассказывает, как хорошо сделает ему в их спальне. У Баки колени подгибаются, а на натянутых в паху брюках проступает влажное пятно. Он красный от смущения и возбуждения, но Стив не дает отойти в глубину ниши, спрятаться. Баки откидывает голову ему на плечо и просит умоляюще: 

— Поцелуй, пожалуйста.

— Нет, — возражает Стив, — они не заслужили такого зрелища, — а потом целует его в шею и смеется.

— Моджо-ва, — протягивает к Баки руки толпа, когда Стив подталкивает его вперед, красного и задыхающегося. — Моджо-ва! Моджо-ва!

Когда вытраханный до полного изнеможения Баки просыпается вечером, Стив сидит на постели рядом и рассматривает его с влюбленной теплой улыбкой.

— На хрена ты это сделал, Стив? Если так уж хотелось показать всем, кто я тебе, почему не довел дело до конца?

— Ты хотел, чтобы я взял тебя там? На балконе? — Стив лукаво щурится и гладит ладонью щеку Баки, потом шею, грудь, живот, останавливается рука только мягко накрыв член.

— Ты этого хотел, — Баки прикрывает глаза, так легче поверить, что это чудовище не имеет ничего общего с прежним Стивом.

— Нет, я просто дал им возможность увидеть тебя. Увидеть, насколько ты прекрасен, насколько ты мой. Чтобы никто никогда не пытался тебя отнять. — Голос Стива меняется так, что у Баки волоски на загривке встают дыбом от ощущения близкой угрозы, смертельной, неминуемой. Ладонь Стива спускается ниже, пальцы гладят вход, и тело постыдно быстро откликается. — С Тони Старком мы общий язык нашли, — продолжает Стив уже вполне обычным тоном, указательный палец проскальзывает внутрь и трет простату, Баки выгибается на постели. — Больше он никого за тобой не пошлет, и Сэм тоже. 

Мягкий язык скользит по члену Баки. 

Спасения нет.

На следующий день Баки расстреливает свою охрану и ненадолго скрывается в джунглях. Наверное, безумие Стива заразно, и он просто слетает с катушек. 

Его находят через шесть часов. Баки отбивается, но не убивает, он лучше всех знает, что ослушаться приказа Стива невозможно.

Тому гвардейцу, чьи руки оставили на предплечьях Баки синяки, Стив сам сворачивает шею, прямо у машины. А потом во внутреннем дворе дворца выстраивается весь караул гвардии, дежуривший во время побега Баки, больше полусотни человек, и Стив галантно уступает дорогу Ванде. 

Шоколадные ваканди на глазах вылинивают в грязно серых. Между пальцев ведьмы пляшут алые всполохи, и Баки вдруг понимает, что сейчас случится — своим паническим побегом он убьет больше народу, чем за всю карьеру Зимнего солдата.

— Нет, — голос охрип от крика и его почти не слышно. Недавно Баки на всех известных ему языках материл поймавших его пантер, потом еще громче проклинал Стива. — Стив, не надо, пожалуйста! 

Его не слышно даже под балконом, до середины двора звук точно не долетает, но Стив поднимает голову и ловит его взгляд 

— Не надо, Стив, я все понял.

Тот раздумывает мгновение, но все же подает знак ведьме. Ванда насмешливо поднимает брови и тоже смотрит на Баки.

— Ну кто бы смог ему отказать, — высокий голос звенит между стен двора. Баки все еще грязный, на щеке и лбу затягиваются ссадины от хлестнувшей ветки, волосы спутаны и падают на лоб слипшимися прядями. — Такой… котик, — продолжает насмехаться Ванда, — назвала бы пантерой, но уж очень светленький.

Стив не может сдержать смешок и вакандские полубоги смеются, а потом отпускают приговоренных.

Когда чистый Баки выходит из душа, Стив только замечает:

— Тебе бы подстричься.

Баки отказывался сделать это несколько месяцев, но теперь согласно кивает. Через полчаса в зеркале парикмахера снова отражается Баки Барнс довоенного образца.

***

Стив редко прячет от Баки свои эмоции, Баки ведь единственный, кто помнит его обычным человеком с мелкими слабостями и простительными недостатками, человеком без приставки супер. Баки должен бы помнить, что и искренние улыбки хорошего парня теперь тоже маска, но иногда очень хочется поверить, что в Стиве еще осталось что-то от него прежнего. Отчаянная надежда и глупая, но помогающая не сойти с ума.

Они заходят в медицинский центр после утренней пробежки, Стиву необходимо забрать какие-то данные. Баки чувствует ловушку слишком поздно. 

Стив обнимает его, спеленывая руки, а врач уже протирает плечо едко пахнущей спиртом салфеткой и делает инъекцию. Врач сразу же отступает к стене, а Стив отпускает Баки, улыбается счастливо. Баки смотрит на левое плечо, остро сожалея о бионике. О прежнюю руку сломалась бы любая игла, ее силы хватило бы, чтобы разжать руки Стива, с той рукой он был Зимним Солдатом. Оказывается, это куда лучше, чем быть куклой. А теперь уже куклой, предназначенной для чего? Для рождения наследника? Это такой бред, что Баки тоже улыбается, глядя в лицо Стива. Он бы ударил его, но есть вероятность, что всех присутствовавших во время этого акта неповиновения просто казнят. Поэтому Баки улыбается, а потом смеется. И чем дольше он смеется, тем бледнее улыбка Стива. 

Баки уже ноги не держат, он садится прямо на блестящие плитки пола. Кто-то сует ему в руки стаканчик со знакомо пахнущим успокоительным, он отмахивается от него, почти случайно выбивая из рук. Поэтому скоро на его затылок ложится рука Стива, а к губам прижимается край другого стаканчика.

— Пей, — спокойно говорит Стив.

Баки глотает горьковатую жидкость и спрашивает:

— Нахрена ты это делаешь, Стив? Неужели нам мало досталось?

— Ты моя единственная семья, Бак. — Стив усаживается рядом на пол, не лапает и не тискает, просто касается коленом колена.

— Ты меня убьешь, Стиви. Тебе любая бы родила. Да к тебе очередь бы выстроилась, и не только из местных. — Баки невесело ухмыляется, истерика уже прошла.

— Бак, ты не понимаешь, это такой шанс! Я и не представлял, что наука на такое способна. 

Это надо же, сколько энтузиазма.

— Ты псих, Стив, — Баки больше не может спорить, он чертовски устал, да и не все ли равно уже, как сдохнуть? И все-таки умирать с тварью, ворочающейся внутри, мерзко. Наташе и той повезло больше. — Ты псих, — повторяет он, и, уже без всякой связи: — Я хочу в душ. 

Баки поднимается первым, голова немного кружится, что, скорее, симптом отчаяния, вряд ли чертов укол уже начал свое действие. Оставшийся день проходит как обычно, но легкий озноб и слабость вынуждают Баки заменить визит в спортзал просмотром очередного кинофильма. 

У Стива странное хобби — он собрал целую коллекцию фильмов о Мстителях и себе самом. Познавательно с точки зрения изучения человеческого вранья. Большая часть фильмов — пропаганда традиционных американских ценностей, защищаемых Щ.И.Т.ом, а также прославление Тони Старка, оплаченное им же. Фильмов, снятых в Ваканде, здесь нет, на них Баки натыкался на местных телеканалах, там вранья меньше, и от этого только сильнее не по себе. Колонны марширующих пантер напоминают совсем другие хроники.

На сегодня с Баки хватит уже непобедимого Стива Роджерса, он выбирает один из ситкомов, который успел посмотреть, пока отлеживался в Европе. Старье, по современным меркам, так же как и он.

Знобит все сильнее, Баки натягивает на себя все пледы, какие находит в гостиной. Можно было бы взять одеяло в спальне, но днем Баки предпочитает не вспоминать о стоящей там кровати. 

Стив заканчивает с делами раньше чем обычно. Когда он заходит в комнату, Баки хочет застонать от огорчения. Или от скручивающей боли в животе, трудно сразу выбрать подходящую причину. Стив наклоняется к нему, трогает покрытый испариной лоб:

— Ты как, Бак? Совсем плохо?

Отстраняться сил нет, поэтому Баки хрипит:

— Отвали.

Стив сгребает его вместе с покрывалами и несет в спальню. Когда на постели он начинает разворачивать Баки из тканевого кокона, а потом раздевать, тот повторяет утреннее: «Ты псих», — и лишь крепче стискивает зубы. Ведь это безумие — трахать его сейчас, верно? Даже если в организме и происходят изменения, они еще не завершены, да похоже, Баки скорее умрет, чем успеет превратится во что там Стив мечтает его превратить. Боль накрывает чудовищной волной, его рвет изнутри, кромсает в кровавую кашу, жаль, что никак не удается потерять сознание. 

Стив целует Баки в висок, шепчет: «Потерпи, Бак, пожалуйста… Почти все, потерпи… Доктора обещали чудо… все искупит…» — а сам двигается неровными толчками внутри. 

Боль становится настолько сильной, что разум ее больше не осознает. Баки затапливает белое сияние, на мгновение он успевает пожалеть всех, кто участвовал в этом очевидно неудачном эксперименте — Стив никого не оставит в живых. Пожалеть самого Стива. Того прежнего Стива, легшего в установку Эрскина и погибшего там. 

И больше Баки уже не чувствует ничего.

Эпилог

Открыть глаза не получается. Не хватает сил. Оцепенение, но уже не холод, если бы мог, он кричал бы. Боль во всем теле невыносимая. Что они делают? Что они снова делают с ним? Голоса: «Изменение сердечного ритма… ингибиторы… анестезия…» Вену в локтевом сгибе холодит от вводимого препарата, он больше не слышит, погружается в зыбкую не-боль, а боль совсем рядом, от нее некуда сбежать и невозможно спрятаться. Все это проносится в сознании за какой-то миг, перед новым погружением во тьму.

Баки не хочет просыпаться. Он слишком слаб, даже голову поворачивает с трудом. Это и к лучшему — не остается сил на страх, ведь Стив выглядит старше, гораздо старше чем раньше. Седина блестит в его висках и бороде.

Баки просыпается в том же зале, где уснул, если, конечно, пребывание в криокамере можно назвать сном. Он уже не в капсуле, а на мягкой кушетке, укутан в яркое теплое одеяло и не ощущает обычного после крио холода внутри. Глаза открываются не с первой попытки, но когда Баки смаргивает пелену, видит перед собой Стива, кто бы сомневался. Стив держит его за руку, нервно поглаживая ладонь, и смотрит с такой тревогой, что Баки даже неловко становится. Он кривит губы в улыбке, и Стив отвечает, будто загорается изнутри радостью, становясь почти прежним.

Снова заснуть Баки не позволяют. Одни чернокожие лаборанты сменяются другими, к Баки цепляют разные датчики, светят в глаза фонариком, делают несколько инъекций. Врачи скупо обмениваются медицинскими терминами, аккуратно обходя Стива, который так и не выпускает ладонь Баки из рук. 

— Сколько прошло? — спрашивает Баки. Он облизывает пересохшие губы, и Стив подсовывает ему трубочку с теплым солоноватым питьем.

— Тридцать лет, — признается тот почти виновато. 

Баки пораженно выдыхает, ему казалось, решение найдется гораздо быстрее, и жаль, что он оставил друга так надолго. Ясно же, годы выдались нелегким. Но тело и мысли еще слишком вялые, а Стив так очевидно счастлив сейчас, что все угрызения совести Баки решает отложить на попозже.

Баки тормошат, обкладывают грелками, разминают мышцы, и через час он чувствует себя гораздо бодрее, да и в голове проясняется.

— Дойдешь до комнат? — спрашивает Стив.

— Попробую.

Баки берется за протянутую руку двумя ладонями, только в этот момент с изумлением понимая, что руки и правда две — обе живые.

— Как?!

— Экспериментальная программа, я позже тебе расскажу. Рад, Бак?

— Спрашиваешь! — Баки улыбается шальной улыбкой, принимая руку Стива. 

Тот тянет Баки вверх, обхватывает за пояс, легко помогая устоять на ногах. Голова кружится, Баки ненадолго упирается лбом в плечо Стива, греется его теплом.

— Идем? — Баки делает шаг, почти повисая на Стиве, и смеется, когда он легко удерживает его на весу и практически несет по коридору в их комнаты.

***

— Эй, старик, о чем ты все время думаешь?

Стив рассматривает Баки с пристальным неустанным вниманием с самого пробуждения. Баки даже не по себе иногда становится от его взгляда. Смутно кажется, будто так уже было, с чего? Глупости, шутки его перекроенного мозга.

Место для разговора выбрано, наверное, не самое подходящее, они в медицинском центре, где Баки каждый день проходит восстановительные процедуры. Упражнения уже проделаны, и сейчас Баки сидит на подоконнике, потому что ноги не держат от слабости, вообще во всем теле постыдная дрожь. 

Лаборанты разошлись, как всегда поспешно кланяясь, отводя глаза и шепча: «Моджо-ва, моджо-ва», должно быть, здесь так отгоняют нечистую силу. Зря Баки надеялся, что за три десятка лет его репутацию позабудут.

— О тебе, Бак.

— Не надоело за тридцать-то лет?

Шутка повисает в воздухе, Стив остается убийственно серьезен, как только он и умеет.

— Нет. Я думал о тебе каждый день. Я столько раз терял тебя, что не могу и дальше молчать: я люблю тебя.

Он говорит это так, что становится совершенно ясно — это «люблю» совсем другое, не то, что они обычно друг другу бросали. И сердце начинает биться в груди тяжело и отчетливо, а в животе поселяется неуютное чувство: Баки не ожидал признания, да еще от мужчины, да еще от друга. От Стива. В любви. К бывшему. Зимнему. Солдату.

Стив смотрит пристально, и во взгляде его нет надежды. Словно готовится к тому, что Баки его ударит или уйдет. После всего, что Стив сделал для него, после десятилетий изгнания он все еще думает, что Баки того стоит. Баки все еще ему нужен. Конечно, контекст неожиданен и смущает, но отвращения нет. 

Стив ждет ответа, он трет шею таким знакомым жестом смущения и беспокойства, что в груди Баки теплеет.

— Ты никогда не говорил, — отвечает он чуть растерянно, — вправду думал, что я пошлю тебя к черту?

— А ты не пошлешь?

— Не за это уж точно.

Баки тянется к Стиву, и тот мгновенно оказывается рядом. Своим объятием Баки ничего не обещает, Стив этого и не требует, он обнимает в ответ бережно и крепко. Нежно прочесывает пальцами пряди его коротко подстриженных волос, и Баки вдруг хочется потереться о его ладонь, продлить ласку, но, наверное, это было бы странно. 

Стив поддерживает Баки на обратном пути в комнаты, и ощущается это лишь самую чуточку иначе, чем утром. Баки не обращает внимание на встреченного ими доктора. От признания Стива голова легкая, как от шампанского.

Стив обменивается с доктором несколькими короткими фразами на ваканди, заканчивает совсем уж простой и раздраженной, даже Баки понятной: «Вторую стадию нужно отложить». Доктор наконец оставляет Стива в покое, и тот прижимает Баки к себе чуть крепче, улыбается ему так молодящей его улыбкой. 

И Баки улыбается в ответ.


End file.
